Rewritten
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: Kurt's always been a little over sensitive about bisexuality-thinking it doesn't exist, that it's just "something gay guys say when they want to hold hands with a girl and feel normal for a change." But that's not really true.


_Written for a prompt on the GKM-Kurt has internalized biphobia because he's actually bisexual and has a hard time accepting it._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Kurt, as narrow-minded as it may have made him seem, was a firm believer in being straight, or gay, or pansexual, or asexual—bisexual? Not so much. There was one or the other, a single base of sexuality: all or nothing.

Except..

_Except._

"Kurt, Kurt what's wrong?" Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips, hands clenching on Kurt's waist and around their linked fingers. Kurt blinked, only realizing then that he had slacked off in their kissing, that he had been too absorbed in his thoughts to even keep up.

"Nothing," he assured, leaning in and licking his way deep into Blaine's mouth. Blaine hummed, pleased, but pushed Kurt away gently.

"Something is up." He continued, sitting up and effectively breaking the mood that had been settling over them. Kurt huffed and rolled over, bearing his back to his boyfriend.

"It's nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Gentle fingertips, strong and methodical, pressed and danced along Kurt's back, forcefully taking the tension from his shoulders, sighs slipping out against his will.

"It's really.. no big deal..." But Kurt's voice wavered unmistakably, and Blaine rubbed a hand across his face.

"I can't help you if you won't tell me what it is, baby." He leaned down, kissing Kurt's cheek lightly. Kurt sighed again, and rolled onto his back once more, looking up at his boyfriend.

"You remember.. you remember the time when I told you bisexuality was—?"

"Something gay guys say when they want to hold hands with a girl and feel normal for a change? Yeah, of course."

Kurt flushed in shame. "... Did I tell you about my phase?"

Blaine sank onto the bed, resting his chin in his hand, held up by his elbow. "Phase?"

Kurt covered his face with a pillow, groaning. "Freshman year. I—I was jealous that Dad and Finn were getting along so well and—I... well.."

Blaine dissolved into laughter, well meaning but it didn't help Kurt's uncertainty. "You had a straight phase and you never told me?"

Kurt's face was absolutely burning now, and he was sure he was glowing like a beacon.

Blaine carefully tugged the pillow away, and peppered kisses to Kurt's flushed face. "I think it's cute. But I doubt you got too distracted while we were making out from remembering your straight phase."

Kurt shook his head. "Not exactly."

Blaine cuddled to Kurt. "Tell me," he asked, almost commanding but not quite.

Kurt rolled into the embrace and murmured softly enough that Blaine had to crane his neck slightly to hear. "I—during the phase, of course—I made out. With a girl."

Blaine's eyes widened, stunned. "Who?"

"Brittany."

Blaine grinned again, still not helping. "Wow."

"I know." Kurt cried miserably, melodramatically, burying his face, still blushing bright and warm, against Blaine's neck. "But, that's not what I was getting at. It wasn't really who so much as—?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What."

"... What?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and pulled Kurt on top of him, smiling up at him. "It's not _who_, it's _what_. What they are. Gender." Realization dawned, albeit slowly, on Kurt. "Are you telling me you're bisexual?" There was no conviction, no anger or accusation in his tone. Just simple, genuine curiosity.

"I.. maybe? I... I think so." Kurt dropped his gaze again, shame and uncertainty bubbling in him. "But, I've always thought that it had to be one or the other—nothing in between."

"And I've always told you that's narrow-minded, which you aren't."

Kurt shrugged, heaving a huff again. "I know." He relaxed down, folding onto his boyfriend's chest now that his confession was out in the open. "I know."

)

Said confession was not brought up again for precisely two weeks.

)

"So, Kurt."

"Yes, Blaine, dear?" Kurt teased back, carefully handling the trays of muffins into the oven. The smell of blueberries and sugar was sweet and abundant in the air. He kicked the oven door shut with a little shimmy, and tossed his oven mitts onto the counter. Kurt hugged Blaine from behind, peering over his shoulder at the pieces of strawberry Blaine was slicing, preparing for homemade dried strawberry.

"So about your bisexuality."

Kurt took a startled step back, looking scandalized. "What about it..." He asked, cautious but not denying.

"I was thinking that maybe we could invite a girl over."

"Like who?"

"Brittany, Santana.. though they're probably a two-for-one deal." Blaine shrugged, carrying on with his slicing. "Tina, maybe? Or Rachel, but I don't know if that would be weird, all things considered."

Kurt blinked slowly, though his boyfriend wasn't even looking at him. "Why do you want to invite a girl over?"

It was a good few minutes before Blaine answered, instead taking his time to layer the strawberry slices on a tray, and set them on top of the oven waiting for the muffins to finish. He turned to face Kurt, and spoke imploringly.

"I know you're unsure about this.. new development. And I completely understand why—_I've_ _been there_." His hands clamped on Kurt's shoulders, holding him there in comfort and in force, so that Kurt couldn't—wouldn't_—_leave the conversation. "And I think the best way to approach this situation is head on, with no regrets or doubts and just go for it." Blaine grinned. "We'll invite a girl over, all rules and boundaries discussed beforehand, of course."

"Of course," Kurt drawled with a sneer. But his facade was breaking, Blaine could tell.

"And maybe we pop in a movie, snack on some strawberry slices, and see where things go."

Kurt held a glare against his boyfriend for all of thirty seconds before he physically relented, falling against Blaine and laughing, jittery but with an underlying sense of relief.

"Alright."

Blaine pulled back and kissed the tip of Kurt's nose sweetly. "Alright."

)

Kurt wiped his hands on his pants, listened as he heard the crackling of dried strawberry slices tumbling into a bowl while Blaine made inane chatter with Brittany. (Inane chatter that could only last for so long, though the pair were both imaginative and just this side of silly.)

Kurt found himself grinning hopelessly as he stared at the door; Blaine returned the expression, and Brittany practically bounded in, throwing her arms around Kurt. "Hi!" She exclaimed, sliding to sit beside him on the bed. "What're we gonna watch? I can't spend the night cuz I have to take Lord Tubbington to his NA meeting."

Blaine's lips quirked in a grin, and Kurt could feel himself getting lighter. This was nice, this was easy and simple. It was comfortable, he thought, as they settled in to watch a movie; he was squished between Blaine and Brittany, the bowl of strawberry slices resting in his lap.

Blaine had slipped _What's Your Number_ into the DVD player, and as the movie began, Kurt could feel tentative and soft breathing hitting either side of his neck.

Once it was empty, the bowl of strawberries was moved to the bedside table, and slowly but surely hands started to progress. Which was how Blaine ended up pressed against Kurt's back, Kurt on his side, and Brittany pressed to him with a leg haphazardly thrown over his hips.

In between long, slow kisses, Brittany murmured, "mm, I missed kissing you," and Kurt feels a rush of pride accompanied by arousal. It's dizzying, and briefly he wonders how things would've been different had he pursued those small, niggling feelings he'd felt for Brittany back in freshman year. All the drama that could've been avoided, the pressure and the constant confusion—all that could've been relieved sooner, if he'd only opened his mind just _this_ much.

Brittany's strawberry breathe and bubblegum lipgloss was just short of overwhelming, and Kurt felt drawn in by the strength of it all. His hands slid from clenched at Brittany's shoulders to relaxed and eager at her hips. He tilted his head, licking deeper into her mouth—which, judging by the noise she let out, was much appreciated. He could faintly feel Blaine's own hands roaming eagerly across his body, but the sensations were dim in comparison to the electricity running through him, Kurt, as he pulled Brittany just a bit closer, and kissed her just a bit harder.

Until the end credits rolled, Kurt and Brittany kissed, and Brittany sucked a hickie or two into Kurt's neck as Kurt and Blaine kissed; the three, until the movie was over, laid on the bed as a mess of hands and lips and contentment. When Brittany insisted she had to leave, lest Lord Tubbington be late, Kurt and Blaine finished up together, rolling around with a little more fervor, more sweat and saliva, ending mostly nude under the covers.

Blaine leaned on his elbow, fingers tickling along Kurt's chest. "So, verdict?"

Kurt swallowed, words failing him for a moment, feeling so foreign after the absence for so long. "Definitely bisexual." He nodded, and buried his face into Blaine's neck. "Definitely."

)

It's when summer drew to a close that Kurt felt a little more steady on his feet, more sure in his sexuality. Blaine had seen him off at the airport not as a boyfriend, but as a best friend and someone who would always be very dear to Kurt. Yet, as he stepped off the plane and inhaled the air of New York, Kurt couldn't help but feel as though whatever he had left behind was small and insignificant compared to what was _now_.

As he hailed a cab, he felt a surge of glee—ha—and freedom. No stereotypes to hold him back, no preconceived notions of his sexuality to bind him to a certain path; he may have neglected to mention his recent realization to his family before he left, but the revelation would come in time.

It was raining by the time Kurt got to his apartment, and he hurried with his bags up the concrete steps and rang the buzzer. A voice answer, "hello?"

"Hi," his teeth chattered together, "I'm n-new and I need to be let in."

"Name?"

"Ku-Kurt Hummel," he forced out, pressing himself as close to the door as possible to avoid the rain. The woman hummed before making a noise, like an "aha!"

"Come right in, Mr. Hummel."

)

Kurt was sitting at a cafe, laptop on the table before him and a coffee beside that, when someone took a seat in front of him—one of the girls who worked there, Emily. She had he hair pulled into a loose ponytail, and didn't wear much make up. She was a tomboy with an adorable feminine side, Kurt had learned, because this wasn't the first time Em had sat with him. They talked a lot, sitting together and working on homework, or just chatting in general over coffee.

"Hey Kurt." Her voice was quieter this time, and she had a flush in her cheeks that made Kurt grin.

"Hey Ems."

"How're you?"

He sighed, gesturing to his laptop. "Stressed, but okay. You?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner and a movie, tomorrow?" Came out in a rushed breath, and Emily looked away, embarrassed. Kurt schooled his over excited grin, and nodded.

"I'd love to."

)

The first time Kurt came home after being away at college was the second New Years after leaving; he got to Artie's house an hour late due to Burt and Carole fussing over him, but he showed up none the less. He mingled, like the rest of his high school friends; he talked to Blaine again, and they teased each other relentlessly. He chatted with Finn and Finn's Girlfriend, someone red haired and dumb as a bag of rocks. Kurt drifted through out the party until everyone was herded into the living room to watch the ball drop.

Couples gathered and prepared to kiss as they counted down; Artie with his girlfriend, Puck with his _two_, Blaine with his boyfriend, a sweet young man named Travis; Finn and Red Haired Girl, Santana and Brittany, miraculously still together. Kurt pouted briefly before he felt someone shorter sidle up beside him—Rachel.

He grinned and they counted together, louder than everyone else. And when the ball dropped and the TV was blazing with the lights of Times Square, and fireworks sounded outside, Kurt leaned down and pressed an insistent, smiling kiss to Rachel's lips. She squawked into his mouth, but didn't pull back.

When the commotion had calmed, they were still kissing, and their friends had turned to look in awe. Only Blaine—and Travis, apparently—were unperturbed. Kurt laughed as he broke apart, and Rachel was flushed bright pink and looked absolutely _intrigued_.

The rest of the night was spent explaining his sexuality all over again, and if Rachel went home with him that night, it wasn't really anyone else's business, now was it?

)

And now, just under a year after that, he comes home for Thanksgiving, and when Burt opens the door the first words out of Kurt's mouth are, "Dad, this is Veronica, my girlfriend," and never has he been more amused, and more content in his own skin.


End file.
